Why Does Everything Always Seem To Slip Away
by bluedragoneye94
Summary: Read this before Second Chances Usually Turn Into Second Romances. This was what I wrote before that story and the next one will make more sense.
1. Chapter 1

Why Does Everything Always Seem To Slip Away

By Bluedragoneye94

Dedicated to AlexSnape36

This is the preqeal to Second Chances Always Turn Into Sad Romances. I know I should of put this one up first, but it was kind of hard to when AlexSnape36 had the actual story. Lol. But here it is, so you all will know the backstory to my sequeal.

Disclaimer: If the characters belonged to me, would I seriously be sitting here making up a new story for them? I think not.

_"Sometimes when your dreams are coming true, you forget that there's a chance for everything to slip away."_

Finally, it was my last year. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy Hogwarts, I loved it. It's just that...I'm tired of being the smartest witch, yes smarter then that Evans girl. Ugh even saying her name puts a bad taste in my mouth. No it wasn't because she was a muggle-born, because secretly I am to. No it wasn't that she is a Gryffindor and me a Slytherin. It was because she got noticed. She got friends, a boyfriend...everything. It wasn't fair.

"Amelia, come on we've got to get going."

"I'm coming mum, just give me a minute!"

Taking one final look in the mirror, I signed. I'd never get noticed. In society's eyes I wasn't beautiful. Medium curly black hair, green eyes, glasses. No one would see though that, to the truth beyond it. Not even him. It was annoying. The fact that nothing could help me be noticed out of the crowd.

"Amelia!"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I grabbed my wand, bewitched my trunk so it would follow me and walked downstairs. "Sorry Mum, I was making a final check on things." Which was practically true...I was.

It's fine, just come on. You know I don't particularly like having you go to this school. I had hoped you'd become a lawyer, then that letter came and changed everything. It's..."

I rolled my eyes as I stood there listening to her ranting. Don't get me wrong, I love my mum. After all she is the woman that takes care of me, that helped me, and believed in me when I didn't believe in myself but still...it was quite annoying to hear her state what she wanted for me again and again.

"But I guess your brother will go into the family business. If the school doesn't want him to. Though I'm sure they will. Your brother would be an excellent studen..."

"Mum, not that I don't like standing here and listening to you, because trust me I do..." The sarcasm was rolling off my tongue so naturally I couldn't stop it. "But...don't we have a train to catch?"

"Oh yes, sorry sweetie let's go."

And with that, we was on our way to platform 9 3/4. Soon I'd be at school doing what I always did. Being alone as always. My gaze went up from my hands to the sky and closed. A silent prayer shooting though me. One that involved me asking that for once, he'd notice me. Just once. Shaking my head, and opening my eyes I sighed. The same prayer as always. It never happened though I continued to hope and pray that it would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snape's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My parents yells filled the air like always. I sighed. When I was little I'd run and hide, sometimes crying silently. Now though it was expected. Not wanted but expected. I hated my dad and somewhat even my mother.

My dad was a bloody no good for nothing git. Drank, barely worked and beat and/or cursed at me and my mum. It made no sense. My mom always treated him nicely, always did as he wanted and loved him yet he treated her like shit.

"Bloody Hell, Woman can't you do anything right?"

A slap could be heard across my house. My fists automatically clenched around my wand. Oh how I'd love to use one of my curses on him. I tried to one, but my mom stopped me. Her words silently replayed their message though my head.

_"Severus no! He's your father! You're to respect him! Am I clear?"_

Yes she was clear. But I can't respect someone like him. After all the hell I've been thought because of him, the last thing he deserved was my respect. He's lucky I allowed him to live.

"Severus, the train will be leaving soon. You need to hurry."

I took a final glance around my room. It's sad to say I never missed it when I leave. Of course I don't exactly like Hogwarts. It's impossible to when Potter and his immature friends are like they are. Potter...how I hated that name. The man who had it all. Looks, talent, and Lily...,my Lily.

"He doesn't deserve her. They bastard! She was my friend, and she was so close to being with me, but no...he had to come in."

By now my temper had rose. I grabbed onto my things and apparated to Kings Cross. this wouldn't be a good year. I could tell by the feelings that were rising inside of me. And Seventh year was suppose to be the best yet.

* * *

><p>I realize this is short. I am sorry about that. But I am simply typing up what I have down on paper, so a lot of it could be very short. At least it's a story right? Any who, Read and Review if you wish.<p> 


	2. Kings Cross

I realize that chapter one was short. And as I've said, this story is completed and wrote out on paper. I might add some here and there to it, but for the most part the chapters and their length are set and won't have much change to them. If this story seems too ooc for you, or whatnot, sorry. But this was one of my first fanfictions I ever wrote and completed and so here it is.

Disclaimer: Last I checked, none of these characters belong to me. Aside from Amelia and her family. Their characterization does anyhow.

A/N: The first chapter was in first person point of view merely to get the feelings down. From here on out, it'll be in third person point of view simply because I feel more comfortable typing in third point.

Amelia pushed her things though the brick wall between platform 9 and 10. In mere seconds she was at Kings Cross, staring at a huge train that was coughing up gray smoke. The area was bustling with parents, staff, and students all excited for their year that was fixing to start at Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts Express, finally."

A smile claimed her lips as she pushed her trolley along. Her thoughts were on a certain boy. Severus Snape. Since first year that was the boy of her dreams. He's smart, strong, and he doesn't like quidditch or showing off. Usually all the guys did, but not him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Her eyes went from her trunk to him and widen. There right before her was the one person who always overtook her thoughts. The one man who she wanted to notice her. It was Severus, the man she loved.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

He glared at her. This woman was standing there, gawking at him as if he was some alien. He knew he was nothing special, nothing particulary handsome. Nothing like...that _Potter_ git, but surely he wasn't so ulgy that people would stand and gawk at him.

Snapping out of her shock and surprise at finding meeting him, she started to blush. Her tone of voice lowered from the loud and rude one to a soft and uncertain one.

"So...-" she cleared her throat, hoping she could sound a bit more confident then she currently was. "Sorry Severus." Her eyes went up and down, even in his Hogwarts robes, Amelia knew he had a great body. Admiring him like this was causing her red cheeks to darken and get hotter.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Severus asked suspiciously. He noted she had on Slytherin robes, and he was more then sure he knew pretty much everyone in Slytherin, seeing as he himself was one.

Her blush fell quicker then a broom with it's tail end on fire. A sad smile replaced the look of shock that had once graced her features. Of course he wouldn't know who she was, or notice her. No one usually did. Even if they had been in the same house for six years going on seven.

"I'm Amelia...were in the same house..."

"Ah..." Snape said a smirk appearing upon his face which caused her heart to speed up a bit. "Fellow Slytherin?" For a few seconds, Severus felt rather foolish for saying such a comment. It was quite easy to see she was a Slytherin with her robes. His eyes connected with her own and he froze in place. Green eyes...Lily. She had eyes like Lily. "I've got to go...uh...get my things on the train" Severus told her, stumbling a bit over his words.

"Oh, erm, alright then...See you on the train?" She replied her voice sounding more hopeful then she meant for it to. But he was already to far off to hear it. Damn him and his long strides. Sighing, Amelia got her things on the train and found a compartment.

_'Who was that girl? Her eyes...they were so much like Lily's. So beautiful' _The minute Severus had torn himself away from that Amelia girl, he hadn't been able to think about much else then her eyes and how much they remind him of Lily. It shook him to the core.

"Severus, Oi, buddy. What's wrong? You spaced out right in the middle of my discussion involving the dark lord?"

"Nothing. Sorry, anyways, what was you saying Lucius?" Severus asked, reminding himself to pay a bit more attention. When he had first been introduced to the Dark Arts like this, he had resisted it. But after fifth year, when everything went to hell with his one and only true friend, he decided...what the hell?

Lucius rolled his eyes at his friend and his lack of attention. _'Really' _He thought _'Severus has never had a hard time paying attention. I wonder what's on his mind...'_

"I was saying how the dark lord wishes for a few more followers he can trust before he takes his time of reigning and I mentioned you. How about it?"

Severus eyes widen at the thought of becoming one of the Dark Lord's...what were they called? Death Eaters. Did he want to give up his life completely. Yes he had given up on trying to be 'good' yes, he was completely fascinated with the Dark Arts and whatnot...but...did he want to serve some twisted guy who hated muggle-borns and half0breeds? It wasn't as if he had anything to live for though...

"I'll think about it."

"What's to think about?" Narcissa, chimed in. The blonde witch asked, sitting by her boyfriend Lucius. "Really, it's not as if you have a life. Now you have a chance to get one." She smirked at Severus her eyes always showed hatred for the boy, but he never knew why.

"Narcissa, I'd expect your relatives to say something like that to me but you?" 

Hearing someone mentioning her cousin made her blood boil and she growled. "Do not mention that blood traitor around me!"

"Hit a nerve did I?" Snape sneered. "Good maybe a couple more and you'll look pretty." Snape's smug smirk grew wider when he saw her look of hate grow within her eyes. _'That's right. Hate me. Now I've given you a reason to.'_

He lifted his gaze from the couple and looked out to the hall. Thoughts of that girl...Amelia was her name. Yes, thoughts of her filled his head. He wasn't exactly sure why.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Speaking of Amelia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amelia had just passed another full compartment. This was hopeless. Sighing she continued to walk and look. She finally found one. It had enough room for one more but did she want to sit with Lucius, Narcissa, Crabbe, Goyle and S-Severus. Bloody Hell Severus was in there. Any thoughts of reconsidering a different compartment left her mind.

Knocking on the door to the compartment and then opening it, she poked her head though. "Can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

Five eyes shot to her. They didn't know if she was Slytherin, since they couldn't see her robes yet. But before much decision could be made, questions flew up.

"And who are you?"

"What makes you think you can come in here?"

Narcissa jumped up, she didn't take lightly to people just walking in. And Amelia didn't take lightly to others pushing her around.

Looking over at Lucius, Amelia smiled politely. "I'm Amelia, 7th year slytherin." Then as she turned to Narcissa, the smile was quickly dropped and replaced with a rather vicious glare. "You really should learn to use your ears more then your giant mouth. Last I checked Black, I didn't think I could. I simply asked. Far be it from me to ever wonder why your grades are so low, lack of listening apparently is the probably. Or perhaps its because you spend more time in the mirror and less in the books."

Amelia smirked to herself. Her Slytherin attitude was one of the best so it was no surprise that no one at least noticed her by it if nothing else.

Narcissa stood there in shock, and anger. And Amelia knowing better then to leave her self unarmed, shoved her hand into her pocket, wrapping her fingers around her wand.

"At least I know how to use a mirror, unlike you."

Lucius smirked and settled back for the show. "This is getting good..." He told Crabbe and Goyle who merely nodded both hoping to see a bit of action.

"I'd use a mirror, but it seems you're ''naturally good looks''-" She used qoutation marks to make her point. "has broken them all. How do you expect me to use a broken mirror?"

"Anything would help you. What with your plain green eyes, and your...well words can't even explain that hair." 

Amelia stared at Narcissa. The feeling to cry and run eating away at her, but she wouldn't. No. Not when Severus was watching. She'd stand there and show how strong she could be.

"My green eyes aren't plain, my hair is nice and apparently you need glasses cause you're not seeing me. Besides, there's more to a girl then looks."

"What? Smarts? We just went though this. You don't have any."

It was one thing to insult her looks. It was a complete other thing to insult her intelligence. Instantly her defense was up quicker then anything and her wand was out, pointing at Narcissa. Several curses ran though her mind to use.

"Oh now it's a duel? This is an interesting ride." Narcissa removed her wand and pointed it at Amelia with a smirk.

"Crucio!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

Eyes widen as Narcissa sent the unforgivable curse at Amelia. It wasn't something new, Narcissa tended to fight dirty when she could. And they all expected to see Amelia fall to the ground in pain, but she didn't.

Out of Michelles wand came an otter shaped black like. Which was different from the usual pratonus. Her otter blocked the unforgivable easily and then shot it back at Narcissa. The otter bit her on the leg, sending the pain of the curse though her.

[[A/N: The black Expecto Patronus that is mention here, I read about in another fanfiction and thought it was a cool idea. No I don't know if it can really happen, and no I don't take credit for that part.]]

Narcissa fell back and held her leg in pain, her eyes sought out Amelia. No doubt she was a bit frighten by what just transpired.

"W-what the bloody hell was that?"

Pocketing her wand, Amelia crossed her arms and scoffed.

"It's the dark arts. A regular protronus is produced by your most happiest memory. A dark protonus is produced by your most darkest, saddest memories. It's the best thing to use against an unforgivable. It takes the curse and sends it back with pain doubled. DADA, my dear. Now what was that about me not having any smarts?"

Smiling, Amelia pit her stuff up on the rack and took the empty seat near Severus. She didn't know whether to be nervous or excited, but she felt both.

"Who said you could stay in here!" Narcissa asked venomly still not happy about the outcome of what happen.

"Narcissa, she knocked you on your arse. I'm pretty sure she doesn't care what you have to say..." Lucius replied as Creble and Goyle nodded in agreement. Defeated and embarrassed Narcissa took her seat next to Lucius and spend the rest of the ride glaring at Amelia trying to find a way to get back at her.

Lucius had stopped talking about the Dark Lord while Amelia was present. Slytherin or not he didn't know where her loyalities lay, and didn't want to take a chance. Instead he talked of Quidditch with the others while Severus remiained calm not letting his nervous exterior show in the presence of Amelia.


	3. Emotions Running Wild

_Disclaimer: The characters aside from Amelia do not belong to me. I only use them for a bit of fun. Though the plot is totally mine, and probably a few others who have ever had such an idea._

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was pretty much boring. Everyone set at their respective tables for the sorting and then proceeded to enjoy the huge feast after wards. The Great Hall was full of laughter and talk of the events from past summers and hopes for the new future.<p>

James had intended to start on Severus but decided not to since Lily was with him. Sirius and Remus were talking of their latest adventures, thanks to Remus' 'furry little problem." and Peter was oddly no where to be found at the moment.

Severus' gaze many times shift from his plate of untouched food to Lily. Every time he saw her laugh or smile because of Potter, he almost felt like crying. Every time he saw them hug the rage boiled up inside of him. That was until he watched as they shared a kiss-at that point, he just felt like dying. But the rage within him didn't subside, only continued to grow.

Amelia who was sitting close to Severus could practically fill the hatred rolling off of him in waves. She saw why and immediately narrowed her eyes. Evans and Potter were making quite the pathetic display of affection. It angered her so. Lily was the same woman who for six and a half years had done nothing but stated how she couldn't stand Potter and his arrogant self only to be the one cuddled up to him now. It was disgusting.

"Why don't they just get a room?" Huffing in annoyance at the scene, Amelia got up and left the Great Hall. Silent tears threaten to fall down her cheeks. It was hard enough to know that the guy she loved didn't even notice her, but to sit there and watch him send hatred filled glares toward the couples while hoping he would still be able to obtain Lily as his one day was just sickening.

"Hey Morgan, what's wrong with you?"

And that was just what she needed. Why had that wretched witch followed her? They were alone, the thoughts of killing Evan's filled her very soul but against her better judgement, she did her best to push them away. Killing off the very woman whom held Severus heart wouldn't do well with impression on the man anyways.

"As if it's any of your business Evans. Just go back to Potter and leave me alone."

"Hey I was only trying to help."

"One shouldn't try to help when not asked." Amelia sneered, looking at Evans. "And just so you know, public displays of affection are quite immature Evans. Especially when their with the very man you vowed to hated all your days."

"I never vowed to hate Potter. I simply didn't appreciate the arrogance he displayed and the laughter he got from others humiliation."

"Funny. Considering he hasn't really changed his ways. Admit it Evans. You were done in by whatever charm you seem to think he possesses from the very beginning. You're no better then any of those other floozies that followed him around promises sexual favors for one night with him. Sod off."

With that said, Amelia turned and raced off towards the dungeons. She felt so confused. Back before she found out about Severus crush on Lily, they were good friends. Her and Evans that is. But the minute Lily proceeded to break her friendship up with Severus over a silly little word, Amelia had broke up their friendship.

Her thoughts seemed to consume her very being as she walked in the general direction of the Slytherin common room. Several times, Amelia thought to replay the past events trying to figure out what she might of done wrong. With Lily out of the way for two years, she had thought there might of been some sort of chance for her to gain admission into Severus' heart or at least his inner circle of friends. Alas, such a thing was seemingly impossible. When Lily tore Severus' heart to shreds, it seemed he had put up an almost unbreakable shield of defense.

"Password?"

Amelia had known she was going in the direction of the common room. But she didn't think she'd make it there so fast. It was as if her body had been on auto pilot while she thought. No matter, giving the password, the female stepped inside the common room. The shades of green, black and silver assaulted her eyes, but not so much in a harmful way. She was sure that when compared to the loud colors of Gryffindor, she'd take the soft colors of Slytherin any day.

Flopping down onto the couch, Amelia sighed. Her presence hadn't been at Hogwarts for a month and already she had been put into confrontations. Both with and without wands. Severus hadn't really noticed her, at least not the way in which she hoped for him to.

"If his mind wasn't always revolving around that Evans' girl..."

"Amelia, first impressions can be tough but it seems your second one is going tough to. First you use a Patronus on me, now your talking to yourself? Tsk. Tsk."

"What do you want Black? I'm busy."

Narcissa sat down on the opposite couch and stared over at the small fire they had. Thoughts of revenge ran though her head. But when she turned to look at Amelia the thoughts slowly faded away. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, Amelia was wearing a look that Narcissa herself knew all too well.

"Dare I ask if you're okay?"

Amelia looked up at Narcissa sharply. After everything this woman had done to her on the train she was acting caring now? "Surely you must be joking? Suddenly caring for me are we Black? I'd be carefull. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation. After all, if I remember correctly, you were the one to act violently towards me when we were first introduced."

"Amelia, as I said first impressions can be tough. If you saw even a bit of the things I've been though, you'd understand why I immediately go on the defense when it comes to people I've not met before."

Amelia snorted in disbelief. "And what, may I ask have you been though? Last I checked you were a spoiled pureblood. You don't have to have a care in the world. I highly doubt there's much you actually have to go though."

Narcissa looked up at Amelia before getting up and walking toward a table , her eyes looking down at the books. The secretive smirk that found it's way to her face was a bit...dangerous. "Does this mean you're not a pureblood? Are you of dirty blood? That would be impossible though, most wizards in Slytherin wouldn't let a mud-blood in. It's already bad enough that they allow filthly half-bloods in like Severus, it just disgraces the noble house of Salzar Slytherin."

It never occured to Amelia what she was doing. The fact that her body moved as quick as it had was a rather surprising notion to herself. But before Amelia or Narcissa could really register what was happening, Amelia had the female pressed against a wall, her wand pressed against Narcissa's throat.

"If you EVER say that Severus disgraces this house-If you EVER say he's got dirty blood again-I don't care how true the statement could be. If you EVER do it again...I will not hesitate to kill you." Her voice was downright venomeous. Amelia wasn't one to make threats, and the fact that she had just made one so seriously was a bit of a shock to herself.

"Well well." Lucius said, breaking the tension filled air with a bit of clapping. "It seems no matter where these two are-a fight is bound to happen. Though I've got to admit, I've not seen someone ever defend you like that. Am I right?"

His cool blue-gray eyes turned to look at the very subject of Amelia's desire, and he smirked. The only thing that might have been redder then Severus was the red roses out by Hagrids hut.

Crabbe and Goyle had pulled Amelia from Cissa, though her wand was no longer pressed to Cissa's throat her hatred that showed in her eyes was enough to scare anyone.

"How many Mudbloods is it now Severus?" Cissa sneered at Him. She knew Severus didn't really mind Muggle-borns or half-bloods. But she alos knew that he got embarrassed earily when mud-bloods took up for him. He did when Evans took up for him, she was expecting he would now as well. "I mean really Severus. Can't you get a pureblood to take up for you? It's a bit pathetic innit?"

Severus' usually cold black eyes were now calculating as he looked at Amelia. He was torn with what to do. Lily had been the only one that ever took up for him. He never thought someone else would, let alone someone that had beautiful green eyes like Lily. Who was this girl exactly? He'd have to find out.

"Severus you don't have to answer her...you can ignore her stupid arse, ok?" Amelia pushed Crabble and Goyle off of her and stormed to her dorm. It hurt that he hadn't tried to defend her, but then...what did she expect? Severus had been quite literally stuck between two hard headed woman and wasn't even asking to be.

Lucius couldn't help but to tease his girlfriend. While helping her up, he procedded to ask. "How many times now has she either knocked you on your arse, or pretty much owned you?"

"Shut up Lucius."

"No really, how many-" But his question was cut off by the severe glare he recieved from Narcissa.

"I am warning you _Malfoy_ you keep up that stupid questioning and there will be no shagging at all."

That shut him up quick and he walked in quitely as Narcissa followed him. Crabbe and Goyle stayed in the commron room with Severus and talked of sneaking away to get more sweets.

Severus mind however, was on Amelia. It was weird. There wasn't a girl, not one besides Lily that had intrigued him. And this girl had been able to spark his interest in half a day. He definitely needed to talk to her more.

* * *

><p><em>Fayre Eternity: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're liking the story so far. That's cool that your name is Amelia. I have a list of names I liked and I decided to use Amelia for this story and SCUTISR. Since SCUTISR is the story after this one. Lol. I hope you continue to like my story and you could check out Second Chances Usually Turn Into Sad Romances if you haven't. :D<em>

_Read and Review people. It really does help an author to continue on with their story. Like I said this story is already completed, just takes me a bit to add the chapters since I share a computer with a family of mine. But I'll try my best to get at least two chapters if nothing more on a day._


End file.
